1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pivotal attaching device for a linkage cam lever, and more particularly to a pivotal attaching device for swingably connecting a second member or cam lever to one end of a first member or rod in a rod-type linkage usable in various applications for enabling a force applied to an operating piece mounted on the outer surface of a door of, for example, a vehicle, a refrigerator, a freezer, etc., to be transmitted to a lock of the door for unlocking the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
A prior art device for pivotally attaching a second member or cam lever to one end of a first member or rod in a rod linkage is shown in FIGS. 16 and 17. As shown, a flat portion 3 having an opening 2 is formed at one end portion of a metal rod 1 by pressing. Then, a cylindrical portion of a grommet washer 4 made of plastic is inserted into the opening 2 from one side and a metal shaft 5 having a head portion is thrust into the washer 4 from the other side of the opening 2. Then, a coil spring 6 and a cam lever 7 are attached to the shaft 5. Thereafter, the edge portion of the shaft 5 is enlarged by calking so as to prevent the coil spring 6 and cam lever 7 from escaping from the shaft. Then, the coil spring 6 is compressed between a flange portion of the grommet washer 4 and the cam lever 7 to prevent loosening of the lever 7. In order to make an arrangement whereby a lock can be unlocked only after the operating piece is pivoted to some extent as in the case of the door of a vehicle, the opening 2 in the flat portion 3 is formed in a elongated shape extending in the longitudinal direction of the rod 1, as illustrated, and the cylindrical portion of the grommet washer 4 is slidable along the elongated opening 2. The cam lever 7 may comprise a plurality of lever pieces instead of a single piece, for example, two pieces 7a and 7b as seen in the illustrated example. In the illustrated example, one lever piece 7a is swingably mounted on the vehicle body in such a fashion as to pivot about a point located away from the shaft 5, whereas the other lever piece 7b undertakes the locking operation. In general, the upper lever 7b is made of plastic in order to prevent the generation of noise.
The plastic grommet washer 4 is used to prevent the generation of noise caused by direct contact between the metal rod 1 and the metal shaft 5, whereas the coil spring 6 is employed in order to prevent the shaft 5 from loosening in the thrusting direction and also to render a cushioning function so that the rod 1 can be moved without trouble even if a certain amount of twisting force is applied thereto when the rod 1 is pushed or pulled. However, since the conventional device must be provided with the grommet washer 4 and coil spring 6, the number of component parts becomes large, resulting in high cost.